Ōkyo Shul Shagana
Ōkyo Shul Shagana (鏖鋸・シュルシャガナ Ōkyo Shurushagana lit. Annihilation Saw Shul Shagana) is Shirabe Tsukuyomi's first character song. Audio Lyrics |-|Kanji= 首をかしげて　指からするり　落ちてく愛をみたの 拾い集めて　積み上げたなら　お月さまに届くの…? DNAを教育してく　エラー混じりのリアリズム 人形のようにお辞儀するだけ　モノクロの牢獄 だからそんな…世界は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 誰かを守る為にも　真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく　そう夢紡ぐTales 忘れかけた笑顔だけど　大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ 輝く絆抱きしめ　調べ歌おう わからず屋には　いいおクスリを　処方してオペしましょう ターゲットには　容赦はしない　感情をアンインストール 思考回路に　リンクしていく 0, 1, じゃ表せない 上昇エナジー　ゲージを超えて　溢れ出す何かが 早くこんな…涙は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 臨界を超えた思い　いまぶつけよう 「遠慮」なんていらない　さあいま試すMy all 募りきって止まらない「大好き」伝えたいよ 煌めく運命―さだめ―二人は　月と太陽 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… だからそんな…世界は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 誰かを守る為にも　真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく　そう夢紡ぐTales 忘れかけた笑顔だけど　大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ 輝く絆抱きしめ　調べ歌おう |-|Romaji= Kubi wo kashigete yubi kara sururi ochiteku ai wo mita no Hiroi atsumete tsumiageta nara otsukisama ni todoku no...? DNA wo kyō iku shiteku erā majiri no riarizumu Ningyō no yō ni ojigi suru dake monokuro no rōgoku Dakara son'na...sekai wa... Kirikizande agemashou Dareka wo mamoru tame ni mo shin no tsuyosa wo "Yūki" to shinjiteku sō yume tsumugu Tales Wasurekaketa egao dakedo daijōbu, mada toberu yo Kagayaku kizuna dakishime shirabe utaou Wakarazuya ni wa ī wo kusuri wo shohō shite ope shimashou Tāgetto ni wa yōsha wa shinai kanjō wo an'insutōru Shikō kairo ni rinku shite iku zero, ichi, ja arawasenai Jōshō enajī gēji wo koete afuredasu nanika ga Hayaku kon'na...namida wa... Kirikizande agemashou Rinkai wo koeta omoi ima butsukeyou "Enryo" nante iranai sā ima tamesu My all Tsunori kitte tomaranai "daisuki" tsutaetai yo Kirameku sadame futari wa tsuki to taiyō Kasane atta kono te wa... Zettai hanasanai... Dakara son'na... sekai wa... Kirikizande agemashou Dareka wo mamoru tame ni mo shin no tsuyosa wo "Yūki" to shinjiteku sō yume tsumugu Tales Wasurekaketa egao dakedo daijōbu, mada toberu yo Kagayaku kizuna dakishime shirabe utaou |-|English= The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon? Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison That’s why… that sort of world… Let’s cut it all to pieces Whoever you want to protect, true strength is “Courage” and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I’m still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody We become delinquents from operating with drugs Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it Thoughts and ideas from links can’t be represented as 0’s and 1’s My rising energy gauge surpasses its limits ad something overflows Quickly… these kinds of tears… Let’s cut them all to pieces Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits “Restraint” isn't necessary. Now I’ll try my all My strength won’t ever stop growing for I’ll convey that “I love you!” Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon Our hands clasped together… I’ll absolutely never let them go… That’s why… that sort of world… Let’s cut it all to pieces Whoever you want to protect, true strength is “Courage” and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I’m still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs